Alive Again
by Akemidragon
Summary: Ash is finally the Pokemon Champion but happiness and love is soon taken away from his heart. He lives with the pain for five years until she calls. (Updated) Ash desides to go to talk to Brock about the phone call and the boy but Brock is.......
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story expect the plot. Everything belongs to Nintendo, including most of my allowance.  
  
center Alive again /center  
  
The Call.  
  
A young man inclined over a disordered desk crowded with papers. The man looks to be in his fifties, due to the white hairs in his head and the stubble bread. He had amber colored eyes and short black hair that had not been brushed. He was fit and healthy. He was smart and kind. He was Ash Ketchum, the ultimate champion for 5 years. He could remember it like it was yesterday. The stadium lights flashed brightly on him and his opponent, Richy. The crowd roared loudly, as Ash gave the last blow finishing Richy's Charizard with a thunderbolt. Shortly, after becoming champ he was sent to work, he had to do many task some including: annual checks of the gyms in Kanto and Johto, making sure all the gyms had enough supplies, and watching out of cheaters and criminals, this included a menacing group called Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket, as Ash was growing up wasn't as bad as now. They now made killings and kidnaps of people. One person that was killed was Ash's true love, Misty Waterflower. She was a strong and independent girl. She had fiery red short hair and ocean blue eyes that shined with her beauty. She loved Ash, no matter what he did or say to her she loved him. Sadly before Ash could ask her out she was kidnapped by Team Rocket. After intense search around the country they could not find her. Misty was proclaimed dead. Lily grieved of her youngest sibling, while Brock, a close friend of Ash and Misty, held up the weak Daisy, another on of Misty sisters, who almost fainted when she heard the news, and Ash went speechless and, for the first time in his life, cried. I had been 5 years since he had become the champion and since Misty was kidnapped. He knew in his heart she wasn't dead, just missing.  
  
As Ash look down at the document, that went on about Lt. Surge reason for wanting Laura off the Elite Four team, he crumble the paper and toss it in the trash can behind him that was filled with other complaints made by Lt. Surge. Ash was growing tired as he went through important documents and complaints. He rubbed his eye to get them to focus on the circle clock by the door. It read 12:27am. "No wonder I'm sleepy," he thought to him self as he yawned. Slowly, his eyes closed but were opened by the phone ringing. He jumped. Now wake Ash reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said in a monotone.  
  
"Ash, can you hear. I need your help," the voice whispered. This made Ash scared for he knew that voice. He was surprised to hear it. Surprised to also hear the panic in the voice. He was so frighten of what he heard he dropped the receiver. As he was "paralyzed" the voice repeated its message but in a more panic tone. Ash snapped out of it and picked up the phone. The he said in a nervous voice,  
  
"Misty?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I know what you're thinking it's horrible. Please no hate mail. Oh by the way, Ash is 21 not 50. (Note: only said he looked fifty)  
  
Next Chapter: Is Misty alive or is Ash dreaming. What happen to Gary and Brock after Ash became champion? And is Pikachu still with Ash? 


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own anything but the plot.  
  
Alive Again  
  
Lost and Found  
  
"Ash, help me. They're after me," Misty yelled on the phone.  
  
"Misty, where are you? Who's after you?" he yelled on the phone forgetting that she was supposed to be dead. He forgot his sorrow over her death as he stood up from his wooden chair. "Misty, tell me where you are?" he tried to say in a calm tone but failed.  
  
"Pewter city," she said frighten, "Please help me. They're getting closer." Suddenly a scream could be heard on the other line. Then a dial tone. Ash hung up the phone and hurried to the door. He grabbed his black leather trench coat and belt that had six red and white balls hanging from it. Quickly, he out the door and ran down the hall, putting on his coat and belt as he runs. A yellow mouse comes out of the kitchin as his master passes by him. The mouse runs after him. Using his agility and speed he manages to get on to Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Pikapi, chupi pika," {Ash, what going on} Pikachu ask him by gets no reply. Ash finally makes it outside in the soon-to-be-morning outside. He pulls out one of the red and white balls and throws it. A large bird with multicolor feather on his head. Ash mounts the bird and whispers in its ear,  
  
"Pewter City, Pigeot."  
  
As the three flew across Viridian City, Ash began thinking to himself, 'What am I doing? That person can't be Misty? She's dead, right? This is silly.' However, Ash's heart told him different. With every beat, his heart seemed to yell, 'She's alive, She alive."  
  
Pikachu was worried about his master, "Pikapi, pika pi chupi pikachu chu?" {Ash, Tell me what's wrong,} Again he received no answer. Pikachu decided not to ask anymore questions due to Ash's strict face. For the rest of the ride only noise was Pigeot's wings as they beat in the wind.  
  
They finally arrived in the city. The lights were slowly were going out as the sun appeared beyond the horizon. Ash pets the bird and recalled it in to the ball. Near them, they could hear a noise. Ash knew exactly what it was and headed towards it with Pikachu grabbing his shoulder. Ash suddenly stopped in front of a payphone with the receiver hanging of its cord. Ash looked around and hung up the phone putting an end to the annoying sound. He face went to being disappointed until something glitter in his eyes. Something shiny and small lied beside the phone. He picked it up and looked surprised. The shiny thing was a silver necklace with a silver amulet shaped in to a heart. On the back was engraved, 'together forever.' Ash knew who's it was. It was an anniversary gift for Misty he had given her their forty year together. Misty wore it where ever she went, even when she was sleeping. Ash grasped the necklace in his hands and looked around.  
  
Suddenly, something pulled on Ash's shirt and made him jump. He turned around and saw a little child. His hair was short and brown. He was about 8 years old.  
  
"They came and grabbed her. They took her away again." He squeaky said.  
  
I know Brock and Gary are not in it yet. I changed it in the last minute for it didn't sound right. Please no hate reviews. Hope you like it.  
  
Next chapter: Who is this boy? Will Pikachu ever understand what is going on? Who are they? And will the author ever mention what happen to Brock and Gary? 


	3. Another One Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Alive Again  
  
Another One Gone  
  
Ash looked closely at the young boy that stood two yards in front of him. He had messy brown hair with bits of dirt embedded in the scalp and his clothes had grease and dirt stains on them.  
  
"Who was here? Did she have red hair?" he asked wondering if this was all a wild goose chase.  
  
"Yep, the girl with red hair and blue eyes was taken by them." He replied.  
  
"Was it Team Rocket?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Who was it then?" before Ash could listen to the boy's anwser he felt a sharp tug on his pant's leg. He looked down to see Pikachu pulling hard on it with an expression that could tell you he was confused, then Ash looked up to see the boy was gone. "Huh?"  
  
Pikachu was getting annoyed by being constantly ignored by his friend so he shocked Ash. Ash fell to the ground and Pikachu, with a pissed look on his face, started to yell at him, "Pikapi, chupi pika? Pi ka pikachu chu!" {Ash, what's going on? I want to know now!}  
  
Ash lifted his buddy up and stood up. Pikachu rush from Ash's hands and to his shoulder. "I'll explain on the way to Brock's," he said walking towards to his old friend's house telling Pikachu about the phone call and the necklace.  
  
They reached Brock's front door right as the sun came up from the horizon. Ash knocked on the door and waited until he heard a voice from the other side.  
  
"Whose there?" said a female voice that had a sharp tone of something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, Duplica. It's Ash." The door opens slowly to show a blue-green haired woman with bags under her crying eyes. "Duplica, what's wrong?" Ash questioned the distressed woman.  
  
Suddenly, Duplica bellows and tear run down her eyes. Ash quickly grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. "What's going on and where is Brock?" he asked again. Duplica calms herself but tears still flow through her eyes.  
  
"Come inside," she manages to say in a low sadden voice.  
  
Ash goes through the door way and starts to follow behind Duplica. He looks around the house it's filled with pictures of Duplica, Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
He starts to remember what happen to Brock after Misty's kidnapping and Ash's new career as the ultimate pokémon master. He remembers how Brock had fell in love with Duplica after the search was called off and the wedding between the two. Also, how Brock became the Pewter gym leader again.  
  
Ash followed Duplica to the kitchen, where a small well decorated table sat in the middle with four chairs around it, and watch her sit down in one of the chairs clutching a piece of paper. "Where is Brock?" Ash asked sitting next to her. "H..e *sob* g.g.g.." she tried to say but started to cry again.  
  
"He's what?" Ash said in a soft tone but received no answer. He asked again but again only got tears. "Duplica, you have to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"He's gone!" Duplica yelled out with tears flowing through her eyes. "They took him away from me." She finally broke down and cried loudly.  
  
"What?" Ash said. He couldn't believe it. His best was taken away by the same people that took Misty away. "When did this happen?" he said in a pissed tone.  
  
"Weeks ago. They gave me this." She handed him a damp paper that had something written in black ink.  
  
'Mrs. Slate,  
  
Brock is now our! You will tell everyone that he went on a trip and hasn't come back yet, if you don't and report his disappearance to the police we WILL kill him and you! If you tell anyone we will kill him! If anyone finds out or we find out you have been having secret conversations with anyone, including Ash Ketchum, he will die because of you! You keep your bargain up and we might return him with out a hair harmed on his head.'  
  
Ash put down the letter and looked at Duplica. "They probably already killed him," Duplica continued, " I should have told you but I was afraid that. that.. that." Duplica drew her head down and pouted. Pikachu jumped on the table and patted her shoulder. Ash sat there lost. He could believe it. First, Misty. Now, Brock. 'Who the hell is doing this?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Duplica, I he's still alive. I'll find him, I promise." He said standing up.  
  
"Ash, please don't you'll just get yourself killed. I've shouldn't have told you," She said. Before Ash could say anything Duplica stood up, "Ash please go. Please, don't tell anyone that he's gone. Please!"  
  
"I promise but," Ash stopped himself and pushed in the chair. "Take care Duplica." He said hugging her then he whisper in her ear, "I will find him, Duplica, I swear I will." Then left with Pikachu following him.  
  
Ash looked at the morning sky and rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten that he hadn't had any sleep for the last three days. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's get back. We'll start from there," he told his yellow furred friend but Pikachu wasn't listening. Instead his ears were pointed up and eyes concentrated on the wood leading to Viridian City. "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked looking in the woods. Instead of answering, Pikachu ran towards the woods. "Pikachu," Ash called and ran after his pokémon into the woods.  
  
After a while a thirty yards from Pewter City, Ash lost Pikachu. He started to look around but tripped over something big. He landed face first in the dirt. He lifts his head to see Pikachu pointing at the thing Ash tripped on. Ash gets up and examine the thing. It seem to be a man in his thirties, he wearing torn clothes, and was laying face down in the ground. He was badly injured and lied still on the ground. Carefully, Ash approached the man and turned him over. The man's face was bloody and he was slowly breathing.  
  
"Brock!' Ash said looking at his injured friend.  
  
The longest chapter so far. Hope you like it and sorry for the delay. Please R&R.  
  
Next chapter: Will Ash makes it to a hospital before Brock dies? How did Brock get beat up so badly? Does Brock know who took him and where Misty is? And when is Gary coming in the story? 


End file.
